Fusion Confusion
by Galaxite
Summary: Keroro gets an idea for the invasion of Pekopon from a children's tv show...again. This time his idea is to gain the ability to combine two individuals and form a new one. Will this blow up in his face? By his track record, most likely (Note: Various pairings inside)
1. Chapter 1: Useful Binge Watching

_Disclaimer:I do not own Sgt Frog or Steven Universe, nor will I ever will claim they are mine_

 _Note: Narrators comments/text are in **bold**_

* * *

On any normal day, the Hinata household was filled to the brim with noise. Screams, explosions, clutters and clatters and various other miscellaneous sounds. Today though, was quite peaceful and for anybody that would be a good day.

Not for the little green sergeant who made his residence in the basement. Despite being a freeloading invader, who shirked many of the responsibilities he was supposed to be doing, he found himself bored.

All his models were built to perfection.

It wasn't his day for chores.

All his shows were on reruns.

Even idiotic ploys to take over Pekopon couldn't find a way into his dense noodle he called a brain, so he couldn't call an invasion meeting….well he could, just to have something to do, but he felt too lazy to deal with the Corporals nagging.

Keroro laid on the ground, groaning as much as possible. His own whining echoing off the walls back at him like a dying chorus. Not being able to take it anymore, he got up and decided to see what the Hinata children were up to.

Making his way upstairs, he noticed that both Natsumi and Fuyuki were together on the couch watching some cartoon, one he had never seen before. Which was odd for him, being he prided himself on being a connoisseur of pop culture.

Either way, their attention was not on him, and that wasn't acceptable. Jumping in front of the tv, he got two displeased shouts in response.

"Sarge! You're blocking the way!"

"Fridiot you have three seconds to move before I dropkick you to the moon!"

Keroro huffed "what kind of show would be cooler to watch then your's truly?"

Fuyuki as usual played the mediator, trying to cool his sisters jets before she maimed the frog alien "we're watching a Steven Universe marathon, you can join if you want. You might like it."

"Steven Universe?" Now that he heard the name, he vaguely recalled it being mentioned in some forums on the web. At the time he disregarded it, it seemed like a show that was below his refined tastes.

Since it was something to do, he plopped himself down on the couch next to Fuyuki. This seemed to somewhat appease Natsumi, now that he was out of the screens way. Though it was strange, Natsumi wasn't really a big cartoon watcher, she often made fun of him for his quote un quote "nerdiness".

So it peaked his curiosity what kind of show it was "So what is this show about anyway?"

Fuyuki went on to explain for him "the shows about this kid named Steven, who was raised by three magical gem warriors. All of them protecting the Earth from monsters."

Okay so in concept, the show peaked Keroro's interest. Though mentally he scoffed, he had _very_ high standards. Not just any show could be honored with being enjoyed by him.

 **Which is a lie, being he binge watches trashy reality TV shows like a garbage disposal.**

Keroro sat back and prepared to mock the silly Pekoponians and their poor taste in animated cartoons meant for children.

* * *

Keroro's eyes were glued to the screen, mumbling the theme song as it signaled another episode starting. He had no idea what he he had gotten himself into, he was already on hour twenty of his binge watching and he had no idea what time it was currently. Natsumi and Fuyuki left a long time ago to go to bed. Weakling baby Pekoponians, needing sleep.

He was absolutely absorbed into this show. Very quickly was his skepticism washed away, melting into pure delight and attachment into the story and characters. In the span of these twenty hours, he had cried more then he had in a lifetime…

Okay not counting that one time at summer boot camp as a child. One was never to think again of Camp Chippey Weasel. Or that time Natsumi punched him in the face, or the time this gundam he REALLY wanted was sold out…

 **In short, Keroro is a HUGE crybaby.**

' _AM NOT!'_ Keroro mentally screamed at the narrator, daring not vocalize his protest in fear of waking any of the Hinata's... at least not the violent ones.

Shaking off the narrator's _oh so untrue_ quip about him, he reflected on an aspect of the show that intrigued him the most.

Fusion. The melding of two individuals into an entirely new being. One more powerful than of the two halves that make them up.

It was probably because it reminded him of the whole synchronized swim fiasco with crazy, rich girl Momoka. Where he and Giroro accidentally ended up spliced into one horrible abomination. Though the fusion in Steven Universe was much different, at least in execution. Both versions required both parties to think and physically be as one.

Only in SU's case, they made a new person, as opposed to two individuals being jammed together as into one.

Keroro wasn't sure if it was his sleep deprived brain or what, but he had an idea. What if he and his platoon could harness that power? They could easily take over Pekopon if they combined all their best traits into a blender.

His charismatic, awesome, and devilishly handsome good looks.

Tamama's crazy strong craziness.

Giroro's no nonsense warrior stuff.

Kululu's smarts…minus the creep factor.

And...uh...last guy...with a face...that he totally remembered...and his uh...Keroro decided to put a pin in the last one. It probably wasn't important if he couldn't remember.

 **Meanwhile Dororo had that sinking feeling he was being forgotten again, promptly dying a little on the inside as per usual.**

It was the perfect plan! He saw no flaws in it whatsoever!

 **As like with many of his harebrained schemes.**

Invigorated by the prospect of a new plan to put into action, he shot straight up from his position on the couch, one he hadn't moved from in hours. Immediately regretting his actions as his blood promptly rushed to his head, his tired eyes pounding and iching from not blinking for all this time.

"Okay...new plan….go to sleep….then talk to Kululu when I wake up…." He said to himself, turning off the tv. His body feeling too leaden to even attempt to go to his own comfy bed. So he let his exhausted body drop face first into the couch, feeling sleep take him instantly.

* * *

 _I do honestly recommend Steven Universe for anyone who hasn't watched it. Though it isn't necessary to have watched it to understand the story. Being I will not include any spoilers from that show._

 _Constructive criticism greatly welcomed_

 _~Galaxite_


	2. Chapter 2: Neither This or That

A/N: Sorry this took so long, I honestly have just been busy and so I sat down and wrote this from a quick burst of inspiration.

As usual I do not own the property known as Sgt Frog/Keroro Gunso

* * *

Natsumi didn't have much free time for herself these days or any other days actually, taking care of the house while her mother was at work, going to school and all her sports activities and let's not forget the fact that a bunch of frog aliens lived in the deep, dark bowels of her basement plotting world domination and it was her job to prevent that and whip them into submission when they got out of hand.

So normal teenage girl stuff.

Okay that's a lie and she was well aware of that, but it helped to pretend it was normal to have aliens in your basement. It made her feel less disconnected and alone from her friends at school. Thank god for Koyuki, she could vent to her all she wanted about that kind of stuff.

Like how this morning how she found the Stupid Frog passed out on the couch in a large puddle of his own drool. The tv still on and playing a commercial that was advertising a towel that was supposedly make you popular, reverse the aging process, and can be your lawyer for a "low" fee of two thousand dollars and your soul.

She had grumbled about the Stupid Frog's drool on the couch and had made a mental note to make him clean it up when he was awake. Though before she left for school, and made sure nobody was watching, she relocated the little Sergeant to his bed because she knew the couch wasn't exactly the comfiest thing to sleep on.

She reasoned it was because she didn't want to be greeted by his ugly mug when she returned and not because she cared.

Nope, not a bit.

Natsumi though found herself in an interesting position after school, Fuyuki was with Momoka going Spelunking through a cave said to haunted by the spirits of two lovers who had died in each other's arms.

 **Gee I wonder why Momoka would take him to a place like THAT. Yep no conceivable idea why….please note my excessive sarcasm.**

And the platoon of morons had made themselves scarce, so she was alone in a quiet house in the kitchen eating a snack. None of it sat right with her, something in her gut told her something was off. That those idiots were plotting something, she just didn't know what.

Then as if to confirm her suspicions, the floor opened up under her feet, dropping her down a winding slide, making her stomach flop uncomfortably. Only to finally land ungracefully on the ground, sprawled on her back.

"God I hate when I'm right." She groaned, standing up slowly so she wouldn't puke her snack back up.

"Natsumi?!"

Turning around she saw she wasn't alone, and that Giroro was also with her in this white room with no visible doors or exits. She made her way over to stand by him, he was her best bet in getting out of here so she can smash some skulls.

"Giroro, do you know what's going on?" He shrugged as his only response, eyes scanning the room for any means of escape. He was very obviously angry, but seemed to calm in her presence.

"No idea, been here for hours and haven't heard a word from either Keroro or Kululu since, they just told me to hold tight and be patient...well my patience is running thin and my urge to kill is only rising with every minute."

Suddenly a microphone's crackle echoed in the room, followed by an unmistakable creepy laugh, one that haunted many innocents in their nightmares.

"Ku, ku, ku, gems Morganite and Carnelian at ready, commencing gem implantment, and by the by it's going to hurt a LOT, so good luck with that!"

Large metal hands sprang from the wall, grabbing both Natsumi and Giroro and holding them down. Giroro was viciously trying to struggle free from the vice grip the hands had on him. Natsumi struggling just as much, jerking her head away when the hands moved her hair away from the nape of her neck. From what she could see, some hands were holding a small object above Giroro's chest and she felt they were doing the same behind her.

When they placed that small round item on her neck, the pain was instantaneous, it felt like it was burrowing under her skin and her body was wrapped in unpleasant heat, like her body was burning up from the inside. She could tell the same was for Giroro as he let out a strangled cry of pain, the hands had released them both, but they still were immobilized by their aching and slightly numb bodies when the pain slowly passed.

Another crackle echoed in the room, this one followed by a much more annoying and grating voice. Natsumi breathed heavily, her anger overriding any ache her body was under.

"Kero, kero, kero! You survived! Good job! I knew you guys would-"

Giroro, hearing his incompetent leader's voice, shot up from the ground and pounded his fist on the nearest wall "KERORO LET US OUT OR SO HELP ME I WILL SHOOT YOU SO MANY TIMES YOUR OWN MOTHER WON'T RECOGNIZE YOU!"

Natsumi joined him in the furious protest "YOU HEAR US YOU STUPID TOAD?! CAUSE I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR LEGS OFF AND MAKE YOU EAT THEM AFTER I BEAT YOU WITH THEM!"

They were pleased to hear the fearful squeak, but he still continued "h-hey now, no need for violence. I would let you out if I could...but I can't."

Natsumi grit her teeth "explain. NOW."

"Weeell….you see that room was designed to keep two prisoners trapped, and will only open if their is only one person in the room."

Giroro's eyes widened in plain disgust "you want us to kill each other?!"

Keroro laughed "oh no,no, that's silly! We just need you both to test a little something out. You see you can trick the room into thinking you're one individual."

Natsumi squinted her eyes, suspicions rising in her stomach "...and how's that?"

"By dancing together of course! The room will take note of how synchronized you are and THINK you are one person. That's what those little gems are for."

For some reason, Giroro turned extremely red in the face, Natsumi briefly thought maybe he had a fever. Either way, if it meant freedom she would do whatever it took, plus it could be a lot worse. "Well Red? Care to dance?" She said slightly sarcastically to ease the tension. Giroro nearly jumped out of his skin, but he nodded eagerly enough, even if his body was shaking.

"Uh oh, sure...I would lo-I mean tolerate dancing with you, Natsumi…"

She laughed a little "what's the matter? Big Bad Soldier got two left feet or something?"

Giroro shook his head, his hand nervously touching the gem embedded on his chest, it peaking out slightly from his belt "n-no not at all...in fact my father and brother taught me how to dance when I was small…." Giroro's face clamped up when he said the last bit, like he didn't intend for that info to get out and it merely slipped.

Natsumi couldn't help the cute image of a little Giroro doing some alien waltz on his dad or brother's feet, she smiled slightly "it's okay, when I was little I took Ballet lessons."

Giroro seemed to ease a little at her admission, then got into a position in front of her, with some respectful distance between them "okay then...I guess we should start then...whenever you're ready..."

Natsumi was always up for a challenge, even one as silly and out there as this. Loosening her body, and breathing out she got into position as well "ready."

It started awkwardly, given the height difference, Giroro was shuffling and seemed nervous to get near her. So she took the initiative and grabbed his hands, deciding a simple waltz would be best. Though his palms were incredibly clammy, and his face deepened in it's flush, they seemed to get into a better rhythm as they progressed and even though she had to bend to properly reach. It reminded Natsumi of their battles together, when they effortlessly twirled around each other, making sure the other was okay.

Though this was different, and she managed to accidentally trip on her own feet. She expected to meet floor, but was somehow caught and dipped by her dancing partner. She couldn't help having a little fun, and even laughed, Giroro actually joining her.

They both didn't have time to register that the newly acquired gems on their bodies were glowing or that they both disappeared in a blob of light that melded together the light pink and red together until something was formed.

They felt...odd. That's all they could manage to think. They didn't know when they closed their eyes, but they opened them nonetheless. Looking around they noticed something was missing...or rather someone.

"Natsumi-Giroro!" Wait...that didn't seem right...were they Natsumi or Giroro? Somehow both answered seemed right, but how that was possible they didn't know. Their voice definitely wasn't like either his or her's, more like an effortless blend.

That's when the speaker crackled to life once more "that was easier then I expected! This fusion experiment was a complete success! Welcome to the world Naromi!"

Fusion?!

The white walls turned reflective and they could finally see exactly what that Stupid Frog Leader of theirs meant.

Standing in that mirror wasn't a Keronian or a human, but a tall...person of undefined gender with four multiple arms and eyes. Their clothes an odd mix of a military and school uniform, dark magenta locks peaked out of Giroro's signature hat, their scar going across two of the extra eyes in the same location, and his belt across their torso, their skin slightly tinted red.

They didn't know why, but they felt their body heat up and they felt their heart hammering in their chest. It wasn't at all unpleasant though, it kinda felt like bliss and they felt contented to be this close.

Whose thoughts were those they had no idea.

Though when the door opened they definitely knew one thing for sure, there was going to be hell to pay and they were more then happy to dish it out punishment.

* * *

Keroro observed the...Keroponian? Pekonian? Either way the test was a massive success and could practically taste his victory. Who knew the best invasion plans came from tv?

"Amazing Kululu! You made it just like the show!"

Kululu spun round from his spinny chair and laughed "you doubt my genius? It was a simple matter of turning bodies into light and mashing them together. Even an idiot like you can understand that concept."

Keroro would have pouted at being called an idiot, but he was too elated to care. Nothing and he meant NOTHING could go wrong in this point in time.

 **Hey Keroro, ever hear of Murphy's Law?**

Keroro shook his head, who was this Murphy and why did he have a law?

The door to the observation room exploded, a large figure standing in the way with a gun in each of it's four hands, and and fire in each of its four eyes, the aura of a demon ready to drag a damned soul back to the infernal pits of hell surrounding them.

"Ohhhhh Keroro, Kululu, I know you're both in here~ I'm here to make good on my promises."

Keroro gulped and felt all the blood drain from his face, okay maybe combining the two angriest people alive wasn't the smartest idea ever. Didn't help Kululu was laughing, now that he thought of it, it was Kululu's suggestion to use Natsumi and Giroro.

Absently Keroro hoped his will was all in order.

 **DUE TO THE GRAPHIC IMAGERY WE WERE REGULATED BY ALL PUBLIC DECENCY ORGANIZATIONS NOT TO SHOW THIS! So...um...how was your day? Mine was alright, but I have this rash on my-oh it's over.**

* * *

Naromi...or whoever they were stormed out of the basement to sit on the now slightly too small cinder block in the backyard. They had started a fire and were basking in it's warm embrace.

"Am I-we going to be stuck like this forever?" A part of them wanted to split...but another was kinda fine with the predicament. That warm feeling from before still present, and it wasn't just the fire. It was different. They had no idea where to pinpoint this emotion or feeling though.

"I-I mean we honestly don't know….what pronouns am I supposed to use anyway? I'm-we're not just Natsumi or Giroro." They felt entirely separate from them in a way, even though that should be preposterous, they were only an amalgamation of the two. Though that didn't seem right either.

Their reverie was broken when Fuyuki opened up the back door and called for his sister, only the name dying on his lips when he saw the odd being sitting there in Natsumi and Giroro's place.

His eyes gleamed, at first glance they seemed to be a new alien species, since they always seem to pop up around here as their house was a variable alien magnet. Only upon closer examination did he realize this being was familiar. Using his detective skills he realized why.

"Natsumi? Giroro? Is that you?"

They nodded and simply responded without thinking "Naromi if you want to make things simple."

Fuyuki went on rambling in an excited way about some occult thing or other and how it applied to their situation,they only caught bits and pieces of it, but they still rolled their eyes, a little uneasy with being observed like some oddity. Which I guess they were, but still.

They stopped the rambling with one of their hands covering his mouth "blame Sergeant Dumbass and Sergeant Major Creeper, I'm like this because of them...probably some hair brained invasion scheme."

When they released their sorta brothers mouth, he asked a very valid question "how do you turn back?"

A chill went up their spine, they didn't know and in their short existence they knew they didn't like not knowing things. What if they were stuck like this forever? They would have to give up school, they were too odd looking and the Keron army was only for Keronians. They weren't either of them, rather just something in the middle, maybe they were neither. Let's not forget their was an invasion Giroro needed to carry out and Natsumi needed to stop said invasion.

God they wanted to blow something up, they didn't like being unsure. They needed concrete answers. Maybe they shouldn't have mauled the two responsible so they could have at least some idea of their situation.

 _'I'm sure we're fine, I wouldn't let anything happen to you Natsumi.'_

 _'I believe you...but…'_

 _'Panicking isn't going to solve anything. I'm here.'_

 _'But it doesn't feel that way…'_

"Uh...Naromi, right? Are you okay?"

Their body felt like it was being pulled, it wanted to be separate again, but at the same time not, they had only been in existence for only an hour how were they supposed to know "y-yes-n-no-I-I-we don't know!" Their voice warbled between two distinct voices.

Suddenly with a pop and a flash of light, Naromi was no more and instead there was only Giroro and Natsumi sprawled on the grass. They both stared at each other in amazement and Fuyuki staring at the both of them.

"Um...I'll leave you guys alone…" Fuyuki bolted out of the awkward situation and to the safety of his room.

Alone again, neither of these headstrong individuals knew what to say, but one of them knew how to at least break the ice a little.

"Ummm….want to roast some sweet potatoes?" Giroro suggested.

Natsumi nodded and joined him at her spot on the cinder blocks laid out, sweet potatoes always made things better.

That night, neither of them noticed as they sat by the fire and waited for their food to be ready, but they were definitely sitting closer than usual.

* * *

A/N: I definitely have some other fusions in mind, and I hope to explore some more of Naromi's dynamic as a fusion. This was just to establish the concept.

I would honestly love to hear your ideas for fusion combinations. I'm always open to suggestion

I think next chapter will be a Keroro and Natsumi fusion...god that fusions going to be a hot mess.

Anyway constructive criticism always welcome.

~Galaxite


End file.
